Thou and I
by Hermione Jean McGonagall
Summary: I write it for community 'fanfic 100' or '100 stories' on Diary - site on Russian like as LJ. Table on 30 stories. AU, OOC Femslash Too have rated K and will one drabble T. JB/MD Here have one crossover with film 'Cracks'.
1. Chapter 1

Dedicate to Maggie Smith

Disclaimer: Герои принадлежат Muriel Spark, внешность Джин - красавице Maggie Smith.

XXX

**III 2.3 «Раньше был велосипед, теперь - лыжи».  
><strong>

PG

AU, OOC

Romance/Friendship

Summary: Джин предложила Монике покататься на лыжах.

Ключевое слово: лыжи.

Размер: 582 слова (без учёта *)

В школе Марсии Блэйн был устроен праздник по случаю Рождества, а заодно и Хогмэнэя. *

Девочки разошлись по домам ещё до темноты. Но нам, учителям, это не удалось.

Когда мы привели в порядок актовый зал, за окном было уже темно.

Я ещё утром предупредила родителей, что вернусь домой на следующий день. Да они и сами не хотели, чтобы я шла домой одна в темноте.

Куда же я могла в таком случае отправиться?

У меня уже давно был ответ на этот вопрос. Вернее, у нас. У Джин Броди и у меня.

Кстати, я уже третий учебный год веду математику в школе Марсии Блэйн. Меня зовут Моника Дуглас.

Наконец, мы с Джин вышли из школы, и пошли на трамвайную остановку.

Трамвай подошёл почти сразу, поэтому мы не успели замёрзнуть.

Вскоре мы были дома.

От нас до дома Джин на Чёрч Хилл идти пятнадцать минут. Но лучше там ходить при свете дня, иначе... Лучше об этом не думать.

Поздно вечером, когда мы уже около часа назад пообедали, Джин кое-что придумала.

- Моника, хочешь завтра покататься на лыжах? - спросила Джин.

- Раньше был велосипед, теперь - лыжи. Конечно, я согласна. А ты как думала?

- Откуда я знала, что ты согласишься? Я не была в этом полностью уверена.

Мы надели ночные рубашки, и Минерва легла к себе в кровать.

- А в чём ты можешь быть уверена? Есть ли то, от чего я точно не откажусь?

- По крайней мере, одно точно есть. Ложись, сейчас скажу.

Меня не надо было приглашать дважды. Я забралась в кровать и прижалась к Джин Броди.

- Вот от этого ты бы никогда не отказалась, - ответила Учитель на мой вопрос.

- Конечно, любимая, ты же знаешь.

Утром мы проснулись почти одновременно.

- С добрым утром, любимая.

- Тебе того же, Моника, - ответила Джин и поцеловала меня прямо в губы, но сразу отстранилась.

- Что это бы... - начала я, но Джин снова прижалась губами к моим губам.

Этот поцелуй длился значительно дольше. Я же прекрасно понимала, почему Джин сделала это.

Когда поцелуй закончился, я спросила: «Джин, помнишь фразеологизм Тедди?»

- Вообще-то, мистера... Ладно, не важно. Что ты имеешь в виду?

- Он сказал про отношения к...

- Вспомнила. За что любят другого человека, так? - спросила Джин Броди и продолжила. - Любовь - самая нерациональная вещь на белом свете.

Прошло два часа, и мы стояли у железнодорожной станции с лыжами в руках.

Потом мы сели на поезд и проехали несколько станций в сторону области.

Наконец, мы оказались на месте.

- Если бы не ты, не катались бы мы сегодня.

- Моника, а ты разве не рада?

- Конечно, рада, - ответила я, закрепляя лыжи. - Всё, я готова.

- Я тоже, - ответила Джин.

- Наконец, мы поехали.

- Дорогая, помнишь, что я сказала тебе про велосипед?

- «Я не знала, что смогу поехать, пока снова не села на него» **, - процитировала я. - Что ты имеешь в виду?

- Я уже много лет не каталась на лыжах.

- Ни за что бы не поверила. Ты очень хорошо катаешься.

- Для пятидесятилетней женщины нормально.

- Никто тебе никогда столько не даст.

- А сколько, по-твоему?

- Около тридцати пяти лет, красавица.

- Честно говоря, глядя на нас, любой бы подумал...

- О чём, мамочка?

- О том, что ты только что сказала. Учитывая, что ты тоже не выглядишь на свой возраст...

Мы катались рядом друг с другом и были безумно счастливы.

Мы знали, что проживём всю жизнь вместе. Как будто, мы мама и дочь. А может, и не «как будто»?

* Hogmanay (Хогмэнэй) - 31 декабря - 1 января в Шотландии.

** © Dame Maggie Natalie Smith (.)

XXX

XXX

**III**** 2.8 «Rule Britannia, rule the waves» © Britannia hymn**

PG

AU, OOC

Friendship

Summary: Искупаемся?

Ключевые слова: хочу посмотреть на тебя в купальнике.

Размер: 161 слово (без *)

Закончился второй учебный год с того, как я начала работать учителем математики в школе Марсии Блэйн.

Утром я пришла домой к Джин на Чёрч Хилл, и мы стали думать, чем заняться.

- Хочешь отправиться к Северному морю? Искупаемся, - предложила Джин.

- Хотела бы посмотреть на тебя в купальнике, - мечтательно произнесла я.

- Как будто ты свою Джин Броди не видела.

- Видела. И так, и сяк, и эдак. Но в купальнике ни разу.

- А чего смотреть-то? – удивилась Джин.

- Интересно, - ответила я, а потом запела:

«Rule Britannia, rule the waves.

Britos never will be slaves». *

- Прямо в точку, - сказала Джин Броди. - А я, к сожалению, петь не умею.

- Ерунда. Ты - красавица, в отличие от меня.

- Да ладно тебе, на себя посмотри.

- Куда мне до тебя... Как говорит Гордон, «как до неба пешком».

- Кстати, я бы тоже хотела посмотреть на тебя в... - сказала Джин.

Это произошло через несколько часов.

* Рефрен (припев) гимна Великобритании.

«Правь Британия, правь волнами,

Британцы никогда не будут рабами».

XXX

XXX

**IV 5.6 «****Rain is going as cats and dogs». *******

G

AU, OOC

Romance/Friendship

Summary: Чем можно заняться во время дождя?

Ключевые слова: стук капель.

Размер: 129 слов (без *)

Примечание: * Дождь льёт как из ведра, то есть ливень.

- Ну почему именно сегодня? Почему?

- Это должно было произойти рано или поздно, - ответила Джин. – Ты хочешь пить?

- Нет, - честно ответила я.

- А природа хочет.

В это время дождь стал ещё сильнее.

Rain is going as cats and dogs, - произнесла я очевидную фразу. - И что теперь делать?

- Делать? - повторила Джин. - Может «готовить»? Сегодня, в самую середину двадцатого века. В последний день июня 1950 года. *

За окном лил дождь, а нам было хорошо и уютно. Мы готовили шотландские картофельные оладьи.

Дождь продолжал барабанить по подоконнику

Мы слушали стук капель и видели струи дождя. Можно было подумать, что природа плачет.

Я посмотрела на Джин и улыбнулась. Учитель улыбнулась в ответ.

Слёзы? Может быть там, за окном.

А у нас - счастье.

* Такая дата указана в начале 12 главы романа Мюриэл Спарк «Loitering with intent» («Умышленное противостояние» («Умышленная задержка»).)

XXX

XXX

**III**** 2.7 «Порыбачим?»**

PG

AU, OOC

Romance/Friendship

Summary: Рыбалки бывают разные.

Ключевое слово: рыбалка.

Размер: 599 слов (без *)

Я отработала два года учителем математики в школе Марсии Блэйн. Сейчас летние каникулы.

Мне кажется, что так было очень давно, хотя мы знаем, что это было не так.

Я бы хотела, чтобы Джин... Да, я люблю её и отношусь к ней так, как будто она родная мама. Впрочем, Джин отвечает взаимностью.

Иногда Джин может придумать что-нибудь такое, что останется в памяти надолго. Например, неделю назад...

XXX

Моника, хочешь, порыбачим? - неожиданно спросила Джин Броди.

Ты издеваешься? Естественно, нет.

- Спорим, что ты согласишься? - спросила Учитель и посмотрела на меня.

- Спорим. Только у тебя ничего не выйдет.

- Посмотрим, посмотрим, - ответила Джин. - Подожди, я должна зайти в другую комнату.

Через пять минут она вернулась с маленькой коробкой в руке.

- Держи, дорогая. Посмотри, что там.

Я открыла коробку и запустила туда руку.

Я вытащила маленькую красную рыбку с крошечным магнитом вместо рта.

- Ты выиграла. Что я должна делать?

- Останешься сегодня со мной?

- Конечно, любимая. У нас дома, как ни странно, до завтрашнего вечера никого не будет.

- Очень кстати, - ответила Джин.

Учитель взяла коробку и высыпала содержимое на письменный стол.

Там было пять маленьких рыбок (вместе с той, которую я достала) и кусочек плоского магнита на верёвочке.

Джин взяла магнит за верёвочку и подцепила белую рыбку, а потом отправила её в коробку. Следом отправились ещё четыре рыбки.

Потом наступила моя очередь.

С непривычки мне было трудно зацепиться за магнит у рыбки своим магнитом.

Джин пришла мне на помощь.

- С первого раза ни у кого не получается. - С этими словами Джин Броди положила свою руку на мою и общими усилиями мы отправили рыбку в коробку.

- У нас получилось! - обрадовалась я и крепко обняла Джин.

- А теперь попробуй сама.

- Знаешь, на что это похоже? - спросила я и сразу же ответила. - Ты - мисс Броди, а я - твоя ученица. Я бы хотела, чтобы так было всегда. Ты намного умнее меня и мне есть чему у тебя учиться.

После этого я стала ловить рыбку. Через полминуты усилий я смогла самостоятельно отправить в коробку ещё одну рыбку.

Через несколько минут в коробке лежало пять рыбок.

- Хочешь ещё? - спросила Джин.

- Очень хочу. Теперь - твоя очередь.

Джин Броди подошла вплотную ко мне и прижалась губами к моим губам.

Это было очень неожиданно, но я сразу поняла, что произошло, и не собиралась прекращать.

В конце концов, мы оторвались друг от друга.

- Я своей очередью уже воспользовалась. Поэтому ты будешь вытаскивать рыбок.

Во второй раз у меня получилось немного быстрее. Но всё равно это сложно. Нужно не только подцепить рыбку, но и «донести» её до коробки.

Мы поиграли ещё несколько раз.

Я прекрасно понимала, что здесь была рыба, поэтому то, во что мы играли, можно было назвать «рыбалка».

XXX

- Моника, помнишь, что ты мне обещала? - спросила Джин Броди вечером.

- Я проиграла, Джин. Делай со мной что хочешь.

- В каком смысле? - удивилась учитель.

- Хоть домой отправь, я слова не скажу.

- Скорее наоборот, любимая. - Никуда я тебя не отпущу.

- Моя задача - ставить старые головы на молодые плечи, - вспомнила я слова Джин.

Учитель взяла меня за плечи и сказала: «Молодые плечи, а выше...»

- ...старая голова, - закончила я. - Я люблю тебя и хочу быть совсем похожей на тебя.

- Fit fabricando faber *, дорогая, - ответила Джин. - Пошли спать.

Мы переоделись в ночные рубашки и забрались в кровать Джин Броди.

Я прижалась к Джин Броди и сказала: «Я люблю тебя, и так будет всю нашу жизнь».

- Я тоже люблю тебя, Моника. Спокойной ночи, дорогая.

- Спокойной ночи, Джин.

* Fit fabricando faber (лат.) - путём практики вырабатывается мастер.

XXX

XXX

**I**** 1.4 «Совет попечителей постановил...»**

G

AU, OOC

Ключевые слова: жажда мести.

Герои: клан Броди, в том числе Джин и Моника.

Размер: 271 слово

Summary: Я на всё готова ради Джин.

Monica's PoV

- Совет попечителей, как сказала мисс Маккей, постановил, что... - Джин замолчала. - В общем, она хочет выгнать меня из школы Марсии Блэйн. Будто бы мои атеистические взгляды не приемлемы в такой школе, как наша.

Наш клан собрался дома у Джин на Чёрч Хилл.

Каждая из нас была готова сделать всё, что угодно, лишь бы Джин осталась в школе Марсии Блэйн.

- У мисс Маккей ничего не выйдет. С таким же успехом она могла бы попытаться выгнать Цезаря.

- Конечно, мисс Броди, - ответила Юнис Гардинер. – Вы говорили нам, что в Советском Союзе девяносто девять или около того процентов не верят в бога.

- Его нет, не было и никогда не будет, - сказала Сэнди Стрэйнджер.

- Может, не девяносто девять, но девяносто процентов - точно. В этого несуществующего Бога верят только необразованные старушки и старички. Но мы знаем правду. И я расскажу её ещё многим девочкам.

- Они никогда вас не выгонят, мисс Броди, - сказала я. - Мы обещаем.

Я была готова на всё ради Джин.

XXX

Уже потом, спустя больше десяти лет, я отомстила за Джин Броди.

Мисс Маккей поняла, что осталась как минимум одна девочка из клана Броди, которая по-настоящему предана Джин.

XXX

Но тогда, в начальной школе, я знала, что ещё не настал час мести.

Но потом он настал.

И Эммелин Маккей не один раз (уж точно не один) ругала себя за то, что оказалась бессильна. Она – директриса школы, была бессильна перед какой-то учительницей математики?

Парадокс, но всё было именно так.

Однажды у Сэнди спросили: «Что повлияло на вас в школьные годы?»

Если бы этот вопрос задали мне, я бы ответила: «Учитель Джин Броди. Учитель с большой буквы».

I 1.5 «Thou and I».

G

AU, OOC

Romance

Ключевое слово: надежда.

Размер: 133 слова

Я готова на всё для тебя -  
>Сквозь огонь и воду пройти.<br>Я готова на всё для тебя.  
>Лишь бы нам с тобой счастье найти.<p>

Дни идут и часы пролетают.  
>Всё меняется. Верно одно -<br>Мы с тобою встретились однажды -  
>Быть нам вместе точно суждено.<p>

Я приду к тебе завтра, родная.  
>Я приду к тебе, так и знай.<br>И, как прежде, ты нам заваришь  
>Ароматный зелёный чай.<p>

Дни прошли... Ну и что же, Джин Броди?  
>Ну и что изменилось с тех пор?<br>- Да почти ничего, вроде...  
>И начнётся наш разговор.<p>

Я тебе расскажу всё, что знаю,  
>Всё, что чувствую уж давно.<br>Я тебе, любовь, обещаю,  
>Будем вместе мы всё равно.<p>

Что бы в жизни у нас не случилось,  
>Всё сумеем преодолеть.<br>Ведь мы вместе (это свершилось).  
>И нам нечего больше хотеть.<p>

14.04.2011


	2. Chapter 2

**IV**** 5.6 «... а потом голос».**

G

AU, OOC

Romance

Ключевое слово: голос.

Размер: 104 слова

Summary: Самый прекрасный голос.

Monica's PoV

Я встретила тебя первого сентября, когда пошла в первый класс.

Я полюбила тебя почти сразу как увидела.

Единственное, что я заметила кроме твоей внешности, был голос.

Каждый твой урок был похож на поучительную сказку. Ты научила нас большему, чем любой другой учитель. Не говоря уже о мисс Скелетт.

Да, ты всегда хотела, чтобы тебя называли «учитель».

«Я учитель до мозга кости». Мы хорошо знали об этом.

Я всегда любила твой голос. Я хотела научиться говорить так, как ты.

Однажды у меня получилось.

Тогда я могла мечтать лишь... о том, чтобы быть рядом с тобой.

XXX

Спустя годы, я стала учителем математики и моя мечта осуществилась.

XXX

XXX

**IV 5.7 «Break of silence.»**

PG

AU, OOC

Romance

Ключевое слово: тишина.

Размер: 192 слова

Summary: Ты прекрасна в любое время.

Monica's PoV

Я проснулась раньше тебя и повернулась на бок. Сегодня - воскресенье, поэтому нам не надо никуда торопиться. Мы же атеисты. В который раз я констатирую факт - ты такая прекрасная.

XXX

Я закончила школу и поняла, что пропала. Больше нам не быть вместе.

Но потом я попытала счастье. Эммелин Маккей ничего не заподозрила, поэтому взяла меня на работу. Я стала вести математику.

XXX

Тишина... нарушаемая лишь тихим тиканьем будильника. Но для меня это – полная тишина. Потому, что мы молчим.

Мы лежим в одной кровати. Ты и я. Вместе.

XXX

Я вспомнила, что однажды ты пригласила меня к себе домой и рассказала всю правду.

Тогда я узнала, что наши чувства взаимны.

XXX

В тишине я смотрю на самого дорогого человека на свете - на Учителя Джин Броди.

Я закрыла глаза, а через несколько секунд ты нарушила тишину.

- С добрым утром, Моника.

- Тебе того же, Джин, - ответила я, открыв глаза.

Почти сразу я прижалась губами к губам Джин.

Я не любила Джин. Любить такую женщину - это слишком мало. Я обожала её много-много лет.

Джин нарушила тишину. Я была безумно благодарна ей за это. Ведь мы в который раз доказали, что мы не случайно вместе.

XXX

XXX

**I**** 1.7 «What is the shy?»**

G

AU, OOC

Romance

Ключевое слово: застенчивость.

Размер: 143 слова

Summary: Застенчивость - это не обо мне, но...

Monica's PoV

Я всегда была... мягко говоря... «отличалась главным образом математическими способностями и внезапными вспышками гнева».

Застенчивость - это не обо мне, но...

Если бы меня спросили, что это такое, я бы ответила. Но я никогда не понимала этого.

В первом классе я встретила тебя, первого учителя Джин Броди.

Я ничего не могла с собой поделать. Я влюбилась в тебя почти сразу.

Когда я пошла в первый класс средней школы, я поняла, что мои чувства выходят за рамки любви к учителю. Я любила тебя, красавицу Джин, а не учителя мисс Броди.

Ты по-прежнему встречалась с нами, своим кланом. Мы были рядом, но... мы с тобой не были так близко, как бы мне хотелось.

Застенчивость? Да? Это - правда, но тогда я не думала, что всё именно так.

Лишь потом, спустя годы, я стала учителем математики.

И тогда я поняла, что наши чувства всегда были взаимны.

XXX

XXX

**I****II**** 2.10 «Египетские акулы».**

G

AU, OOC

Romance/Friendship

Ключевое слово: акулы.

Размер: 141 слово

Summary: Вспомним то, что было.

Monica's PoV

Сейчас летние каникулы. Я отработала три года учителем математики в школе Марсии Блэйн.

Джин повернулась на бок и посмотрела на меня.

- Доброе утро, дорогая.

- Тебе того же, Джин, - ответила я.

- Ты помнишь, что было в прошлом году?

- Не надо меня пугать, дорогая. О таком никогда в жизни не забыть. Египетские акулы, красавица.

- Не переживай любимая. Всё позади.

Джин поцеловала меня в щёку, а потом погладила по голове.

- Всё хорошо?

- Сейчас - да, но тогда... Ты же помнишь, что было?

- Я знаю, это было... Хорошо ещё, всё обошлось. Помню, по радио в 1932 году сказали, что акулы лишили нескольких человек по одной из конечностей... кого левой ноги, кого правой. Это было ужасно.

- Но в прошлом году хоть такого не было. И то хорошо.

- Всё познаётся в сравнении.

Это была чистая правда.

XXX

XXX

**I****V 5.1 «Her laugh.»**

G

AU, OOC

Romance

Ключевое слово: смех.

Размер: 149 слов

Summary: Laugh of most bonny bhean.

Monica's PoV

Я знаю тебя очень много лет. Проще сказать, сколько лет я не знала тебя. Это было до семи лет.

Ты - мой учитель. First, last and always.

Ты - самая прекрасная женщина с... Я очень люблю твой смех. Твой смех - это часть твоей радости. Почему?

Однажды ты сказала, что «смеяться можно над всем, чем угодно». *

Конечно, ты не переходишь границы и знаешь, над чем смеяться нехорошо.

Вот сейчас... Я посмотрела на Джин, повернувшись на бок. (Дело в том, что мы лежали в кровати.) И тогда ты засмеялась.

- Что случилось, Джин? - удивлённо спросила я.

- На себя посмотри, Моника.

Я посмотрела на своё отражение в дверце шкафа и тоже засмеялась.

- Хочешь, я открою тебе правду?

- Конечно, хочу.

- До школы я смеялась очень редко (в отличие от членов семьи). Но твои смешные фразы сделали своё дело. Спасибо тебе, Учитель Джин Броди. Ты научила меня смеяться.

* ~ words of Maggie Smith

XXX

XXX

**I****II**** 2.6 «Старый город».**

G

AU, OOC

Ключевое слово: смех.

Размер: 154 слова

Герои - клан Броди, в том числе Джин и Моника.

Summary: Поход к старому городу.

Monica's PoV

Однажды Джин Броди повела нас к старому городу.

Дело было так...

В воскресенье наш клан собрался дома у Джин на Чёрч Хилл.

- Девочки, сегодня я покажу вам «старый город, место, где свершалась история».

Мы шли парами, держась за руки.

Как обычно, Сэнди шла с Дженни, Юнис с Роз, я... да, с Мэгги Макгрегор. А рядом с нами шла Джин.

Мы шли преисполненные гордости от того, что живём в таком прекрасном городе Эдинбурге.

- В нашем городе впервые стали строить высотные дома. Это было ещё при Эдварде I, - сказала Джин.

Мы видели старый город.

Мы - красавица Джин и её шесть девочек.

Почему же Джин создала наш клан и водила нас на прогулки? Зачем?

Джин с первых дней поняла, что мы - это те, кто нуждается в её помощи. Да, так всё и было.

Мы возвращались обратно.

Когда мы переходили дорогу, Джин сказала: «Моника, дай руку».

Я была счастлива. Я люблю тебя, Джин.

XXX

XXX

**I****V 5.10 «Bad dream.»**

G

AU, OOC

Hurt/comfort/Romance

Ключевое слово: крик.

Размер: 154 слова

Summary: Покой нам только снится. Но и снится он не всегда.

Monica's PoV

Я не знаю, бывает ли это у кого-то ещё или нет. Но у меня иногда случается. Это бывает очень-очень редко.

Мне снится какой-то плохой сон, в котором я куда-то опаздываю или должна сдавать экзамен, а у меня ничего не выучено или... Что-то в этом роде.

И я, не понятно каким образом, понимаю, что это - сон и я могу не переживать о том, что случится.

Это замечательная способность. Но, к сожалению, она «работает» не всегда.

XXX

Сегодня мне снилось что-то страшное. Я толком не поняла, что это было. Помню лишь, что я очень испугалась.

Я проснулась посреди ночи и открыла глаза.

Джин прижала меня к себе и погладила по голове.

- Что с тобой, Моника? Я слышала крик.

- У меня не получилось... Я не знаю, как это происходит. Я не поняла, что это был сон. Я очень испугалась.

- Пожалуйста, дорогая, не волнуйся. Всё будет хорошо.

После этого мне никогда не снились плохие сны.

XXX

XXX

**I****II**** 2.9 «Отрицать бесполезно».**

G

AU, OOC

Romance/Family

Ключевые слова: давай устроим пикник.

Размер: 143 слова

Summary: Никто не скажет, что это не так.

Я отработала два года учителем математики в школе Марсии Блэйн.

Пятнадцатого июля Джин предложила: «Давай устроим пикник»

Я с радостью согласилась, и мы стали собираться.

XXX

Мы расположились в лесу на маленькой поляне.

Мы постелили на траву покрывало и положили на него корзинку с едой, а потом сели рядом.  
>Вскоре я разлеглась на покрывале. Джин Броди последовала моему примеру.<p>

- Ну как, мамочка? - поинтересовалась я.

- Вообще-то, мисс Дуглас...

- Да ладно тебе... - Я посмотрела на Джин. - Отрицать бесполезно. Никто не скажет, что это не так. А ты бы хотела?..

- А ты как думаешь?

- Так же, как и ты, - ответила я.

- Я всегда мечтала об этом. Иметь такую замечательную дочь и устроить с ней пикник.

- Так и есть, мама.

- Иди ко мне, доченька.

Вскоре я лежала в объятиях мамы Джин, самого дорогого человека на свете.


	3. Chapter 3

**I**** 1.8 «Thoughts about thee.»**

G

AU, OOC

Romance

Ключевое слово: задумчивость.

Размер: 105 слов

Summary: «По-моему, каждый человек должен полчаса в день думать». Джанни Родари

Monica's PoV

Disclaimer: Герои принадлежат Muriel Spark, внешность Джин - красавице Maggie Smith.

По-моему, каждый человек должен полчаса в день думать.

Мне кажется, что я думаю за день часа три минимум. Максимум? Подсчитать невозможно.

Мы рядом, но я постоянно думаю о тебе.

Говорят, противоположности притягиваются. Правильно, как в химических реакциях на уроках мисс Локхарт.

А как же мы? Мы с Джин похожи.

А что говорил Тедди? «Любовь - самая нерациональная вещь на белом свете». Поэтому он и женился на Диэдри.

К сожалению, окончательный выбор бывает не всегда правильным. Как говорят французы, «alas mon ami».

Но у нас всё не так. Ты - моя bonnie с огромными синими глазами. Я люблю тебя больше всего на свете. И это взаимно.

XXX

XXX

**I****II 2.5 «****Экстремалы****»****.**

PG-13

AU, OOC

Romance

Ключевые слова: водный спорт.

Размер: 467 слов

Summary: Где-то недалеко от Финляндии есть река Вуокса, а там...

Disclaimer: Герои принадлежат Muriel Spark, внешность Джин - красавице Maggie Smith.

Где-то недалеко от Финляндии есть река Вуокса, а там...

- Что там, Джин? Расскажи дальше, - попросила я.

- Да мало ли ненормальных, - отмахнулась Учитель. - Ладно, сейчас расскажу. Лучше от этой реки держаться подальше. Хотя, я слышала по радио о том, что одна из туристических компаний утверждает, что ничего опасного нет. Вот это - враньё, так враньё! Эта река опасна своими бурными волнами, а по-другому - порогами. Находятся люди, которые «прыгают» по этим порогам на водном «транспорте».

- Экстремалы, - сказала я. - Они хотят почувствовать... ощутить на себе что-то запретное, почувствовать опасность. Это, вероятно, похоже на американские горки, только это - опасно, в отличие от аттракциона.

- Ощутить на себе что-то запретное... - Джин повторила мои слова. – Может быть, я тоже захотела чего-то похожего. Учитель и её...

- Прошу тебя, не говори дальше, ты же знаешь, почему так произошло.

В то время мы сидели на диване.

Не говоря больше ни слова, я притянула к себе Джин, а потом нагло прижалась губами к её губам.

В это волшебное время я могла лишь чувствовать обожание, которое было между нами.

- Моника, это было просто... - выдохнула сияющая Джин, когда мы оторвались друг то друга. - Эти экстремалы хотят острых ощущений. Кстати, ты права. Всё произошло из-за того, что мы чувствуем друг к другу. Честно говоря, я почти не думала о female/female. Я знала о наших чувствах, и это было самое главное.

Джин снова стала рассказывать про экстремальный спорт на Вуоксе.

Я почувствовала себя девочкой Моникой Дуглас, сидящей на географии у мисс Броди. (Хотя про себя я называла учителя «Джин».)

- Запретный плод сладок, верно? - лукаво спросила я через несколько минут.

- Разве я не говорила вам, в том числе и тебе, что Его нет и никогда не будет?

- Мы - атеисты, - в который раз повторила я девиз Джин и всех её девочек.

- А с чего ты взяла... - Джин медленно и очень нежно погладила меня по щеке. - ... что это - запретный плод?

Я не успела ответить на этот соблазнительный вопрос. Честно говоря, я и не хотела.

Джин прекрасно знала, что делает. Она прижала меня к себе, а потом соединила свои губы с моими. Я даже не думала о том, как у Джин получается делать настолько...

Просто моё возбуждение с каждой секундой становилось всё сильнее и сильнее.

- Я больше не могу... Это выше моих сил... Ты удивительна, Джин, - выдохнула я, когда смогла оторваться от губ бесконечной красавицы.

Люди будут вечно хотеть острых ощущений.

Люди будут также прыгать по порогам.

Ведь у них никогда не было и не будет такой Джин, как у меня.

Это будет и потом, больше чем через полвека, когда... Когда почти четырнадцатилетняя девочка из Ленинграда отправится вместе с мамой и бабушкой на базу отдыха «Лосевская». А рядом с этой базой отдыха течёт запретная и манящая Вуокса.

XXX

XXX

**I ****1.10 «****Одиночество»****.**

G

AU

Romance

Ключевое слово: одиночество.

Джин Броди/Моника Дуглас

Monica's PoV

Размер: 197 слов

Summary: Это было, но никогда не повторится.

Disclaimer: Герои принадлежат Muriel Spark, внешность Джин - красавице Maggie Smith.

Caileag (гэльский язык) - девочка/девушка.

Одиночество - это далеко не всегда страшно. Можно находиться среди десятков и даже сотен людей и чувствовать себя одиноким. Человек чувствует себя одиноким, когда нет того, с кем он может поговорить по душам, получить совет по важному вопросу...

Внешне казалось, что у меня всё хорошо. У меня была семья. Казалось, что я не одинока. На самом деле, всё было совершенно не так. Я прекрасно знала, что никто, кроме одного человека, не знает меня настолько, чтобы понять, когда со мной что-то не так. Ведь сама я не всегда могу признаться, что что-то случилось.

Никто, кроме неё, никогда не поймёт меня до конца. Только ты, любовь моя. Я безумно хочу быть рядом с тобой. Я хочу... очень-очень сильно.

Было лето, когда я закончила нашу школу. В конце июня, в один из дней, прежде, чем лечь спать, я прошептала несколько слов. Конечно, это было глупо. Но, в конце концов, никто не запрещает, чтобы caileag шептала перед сном свои самые сокровенные желания.

«Джин, любимая. Завтра я буду одна весь день. Приходи ко мне, пожалуйста. Моника Дуглас будет ждать тебя с нетерпением, моя дорогая Джин.»

Как ни странно, на следующий день, ко мне домой пришла Джин Броди.

Я больше не была одинока.

XXX

XXX

**IV 5.3 «****Радио****».**

G

AU

Romance

Femslash

Ключевое слово: радио.

Джин Броди/Моника Дуглас

Monica's PoV

Размер: 137 слов

Summary: Каждый день мы слушаем радио.

Disclaimer: Герои принадлежат Muriel Spark, внешность Джин - красавице Maggie Smith.

Это было давно и не правда. Но это не так.

Раньше мне было невозможно даже подумать, что когда-нибудь моя мечта станет реальностью.

Более того, Джин была инициатором всего того, что произошло.

Больше всего мы любили слушать радио. Конечно, я слушала радио и раньше, когда мы не были вместе. Но сейчас.

Обычно, мы садились на диван. А потом я оказывалась в объятиях любимой Джин.

У меня нет слов, чтобы описать, насколько мне это нравилось.

- Хочешь это? - спросила однажды Джин.

- Радио, что ли? - поинтересовалась я.

- Как всегда. Ты же знаешь.

- Помнится, недавно, «это» был ужин. Обедать не хочешь?

- Даже очень.

- По радио сейчас будет интересная передача.

Это было каждый день. Мы слушали по радио интересные передачи. Это было как традиция.

Слушать радио очень интересно. Кто может сказать, что это не так?

XXX

XXX

**III 2.4 «****Поход****».**

G

AU

Romance

Femslash

Ключевое слово: поход.

Джин Броди/Моника Дуглас

Monica's PoV

Размер: 124 слова

Summary: это было недавно, это было давно.

Disclaimer: Герои принадлежат Muriel Spark, внешность Джин - красавице Maggie Smith.

Однажды летом... Я проснулась и повернулась на бок.

Джин уже не спала.

- Ты помнишь, что было прошлым летом?

Я слишком хорошо помнила то, что было. Я бы никогда не забыло это.

В ответ я тихо застонала от счастья.

- Понравилось, Моника?

- Конечно, дорогая, а ты как думала? Это была первая возможность быть вместе. Это был замечательный поход.

В это время Джин поцеловала меня в щёку.

- Кстати, ты сделала это первая.

- Первая, но не последняя.

- Ага.

- Знаешь, почему мы пошли в поход?

- По-крайней мере, догадываюсь.

- Я хотела показать, что чувствую к тебе.

- Это был самый замечательный предлог в моей жизни.

- Давай завтра пойдём в поход?

Это было замечательное предложение. Я не могла от него отказаться.


End file.
